


【DV】半魔冬季生存指南

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Cannibalism, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), cuntboy vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 尼禄到DMC事务所借住一日，天冷了大家一起吃顿好的。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	【DV】半魔冬季生存指南

**Author's Note:**

> 本来真的只是想写吃顿好的，但是逐渐跑偏了一点。勉强还算是个小甜饼吧，没有人被迫受到伤害。

“砰砰——”事务所的大门被不耐烦地敲响。来人象征性地叩了两下门，便自行开门冲进来，关门落锁扔包掸雪一气呵成。

事务所的所长跟合伙人正窝在沙发上，此时一致转头看向他。

“嘿，kid，没想到你今天会来。”但丁看着尼禄慌慌张张抖掉肩膀上的雪，同时原地跺脚把靴子上冻住的雪块踢掉。小伙子显然是走了不少路，西北风不在乎他戴没戴兜帽，夹着雪花糊了他一头一脸。

“太冷了，刚做完个委托，一路追踪到这附近来。我想索性来住一晚，看看明天暴风雪会不会停。”末了他又抬头补充一句，“你们不介意吧？” 

但丁耸耸肩，维吉尔把注意力重新转回手中的书上。尼禄往里走的时候但丁又问道：

“就你一个吗？我以为那个和你搭档开车的小姑娘能征服一切恶劣天气和地形呢。” 

“今天恶劣过头了，也不知道是发动机还是什么冻坏了，发动不起来。所以我才不想赶路，顺便看看你们怎么样了。” 

“只是顺便吗，叔叔我好伤心。” 

尼禄比一个中指，在客厅里转悠两圈，寻找可以坐下的位置。转头看见靠在墙边的Cavaliere，忍不住问：

“但丁，你的摩托这样放着没问题吗？窗边还挺冷的，你们是不是又没交电费？” 

但丁瞥一眼闪烁着紫色电光的魔具，不以为意地挥挥手：

“新能源动力摩托。不碍事。” 

尼禄无言以对，绕到沙发边上去看两个老家伙怎么在寒冷中穿着平时的单薄大衣正襟危坐，发现但丁把Cerberus搁在面前。长棍微微亮着红光，俨然一个便携暖气片。维吉尔手上甚至还端着一只马克杯，茶包在冒热气的水里晃悠。

但丁注意到他的视线，主动解释：

“早上我们……友好切磋了一下，暖暖身子。顺手拿你爸真魔人的火烧了个开水。” 

尼禄点点头，不想多问这场友好切磋的胜负结果。一来他确实不太在乎，起码事务所还没有变成一摊废墟；二来维吉尔没有立刻接话，腿上的书也很久没有翻过一页了。事务所一时间又陷入了沉默。

不太舒适的沉默持续了大约十几分钟，维吉尔在看书，但丁在看杂志，尼禄转悠了一会儿，靠坐在桌边上研究自己不能再熟悉的机械手。窗外呼啸的风声里隐约传来教堂钟声，宣告时间已经逼近傍晚。尼禄跳起来，在两个家长的视线下落荒而逃：

“我……我有点饿，我去看看厨房里还有什么剩的。” 

“有上礼拜的披萨……” 

“没有。”维吉尔的声音盖过但丁的，“发霉了，我扔掉了。” 

“那还有半根法棍，前天的。” 

“你管那叫食物吗，但丁？它已经和Cerberus的硬度相差无几了。” 

尼禄一头扎进厨房，片刻后又探头问：

“燃气还有吗？” 

“……要不我把Balrog借你？” 

“然后他一边揍你一边做饭吗？你那玩意儿十秒钟就熄火了。” 

厨房门砰地关上了。

  


厨房里冷冷清清，几乎给人一种这家的主人不食人间烟火的错觉。尼禄心知肚明，这俩人多半几天没开伙了，又在靠魂石度日。某种意义上来说确实不食人间烟火，他想，然后费劲地从断电的冰箱底部扒拉出来几个塑料袋。好在天实在太冷，袋子里的蔬菜还没有腐烂。他清点了一下，三个皱巴巴的番茄，两个洋葱，还有几根看着已经尘封一个月的胡萝卜。冰箱门边插了支不知几天前打开的红酒，拔出瓶塞闻闻已经气味极淡。还行，勉强能炒个菜，他乐观地想，拒绝去考虑燃气费的问题。顺手打开冷冻格检查，却意外发现真有人在断电的冷冻格里放了一大袋鲜肉，肉甚至还没渗出血水，闻起来挺新鲜。尼禄翻动一下，似乎是砍好的牛尾，精瘦的红肉包裹尾骨，皮已经剥掉。年轻人精神一振，晚饭终于有了着落。他试探着拧了一下炉灶开关，也许是上个月老家伙们按时缴费了，燃气公司暂时恢复了对事务所的供应。

他平时在家没少给姬丽叶打下手，因此做起饭来也手脚利落。很快微煎过的牛尾就已经在锅里炖煮，切小块的蔬菜被翻炒几下，也加入炖肉里一起咕嘟咕嘟。可惜缺了点香料，不过他也没指望这两个不做饭的半魔会配料齐全。他把那半瓶已经失去香味的红酒也倒进锅里，勉强算是去腥提味，再放一点开始结块的盐搅和搅和。汤还是稀了点，不过还有干硬的法棍，锯成小块扔进锅里。面包块被炖得化开来，汤汁就变得浓稠起来。炖菜在锅里温暖地冒着小泡，香气弥漫在小厨房里，逐渐驱散了一墙之隔的暴风雪的咆哮。

  


事务所的房间门隔音效果差得可怜，更是挡不住炖菜的香味飘出厨房。但丁频频向厨房门口张望，连维吉尔翻动书页的频率也下降。尼禄终于开门，仔细地双手端锅，另有一手拿盘子，一手拿餐具，放到事务所中间的桌上。但丁迫不及待地坐到桌边，维吉尔也走过来，起身的动作稍显僵硬，或许是白天被冻着了。

“红酒炖牛尾。”年轻人胜利地宣布，“我都不知道你们还藏着这么好的肉，前两天超市打折了吗？” 

桌边的另外两人都有些迷惑。维吉尔眨眨眼，但丁重复了一句，牛尾，随后突然想起了什么：“啊对，是那个，临期打折的肉。我前两天买来又搞不清怎么烧，就先放着了。” 

他脸上的笑容十分诚恳，尼禄狐疑地看他一眼。维吉尔似乎慢了一拍才理解了但丁的话，姿态一瞬间更加紧绷：“你不是说你处理掉了吗？” 

“哦，我后来想了想，觉得机会难得，总算可以满足一下我的好奇心。我早就想尝试一下了，老哥，只是苦于食材不易……买到啊。” 

但丁脸上仍挂着轻松从容的微笑，双眼却紧盯着兄长。后者脸色阴沉，看着弟弟的眼神分明透出“你有病”三个大字。尼禄不明白为什么一锅炖牛尾会引发这样剑拔弩张的气氛，但还是盛装了三份炖菜分放在座位前。他搁下盘子的动作有些重了，声响打断了兄弟俩无言交流的对视，尼禄干脆坐下来开始吃，莫名吃出一股视死如归的气势来。

炖牛尾的口感意外地不错。常年甩尾使得肉质嫩滑而有弹性，肌肉纤维和硬骨之间富含炖得软烂的胶质，骨髓里的油则渗进汤中，丰富了蔬菜和面包的口感。尼禄不禁开口赞赏但丁难得展露出的美食品味，竟然能在那个又旧又脏的小超市挑出这样好品质的肉。后者也吃得满足，只说是碰上运气捡了漏，还询问了尼禄的烹调菜谱。气氛缓和不少，偶尔还有刀叉碰撞的轻响加入，但维吉尔兴致缺缺，只象征性地叉了几块蔬菜和面包。

“菜不合口味吗？”尼禄忍不住有些担心。维吉尔抬眼看他，却立刻被但丁添菜的动作夺去注意力。他的弟弟笑眯眯又捞一大块肉放进他盘中。肉块砍得截面齐整，精瘦的肌肉和筋膜簇拥着发白的尾骨，裹上汤汁散发诱人香味，维吉尔的背又挺直一点。

“天这么冷，多吃点啊，老哥。你看你瘦得一点油水都没有。” 

维吉尔瞟一眼但丁，他的兄弟微笑着看回来。天花板上唯一一盏亮着的灯投下温暖的橙色光线，但丁眉眼间的关心也更可信几分，若不是低头看盘子的动作牵连到脊骨，维吉尔几乎要相信他亲爱的弟弟终于学会了关爱敬重兄长。握刀叉的手犹豫一下，年长的半魔终于意识到这一轮较劲的结果在上午的战斗结束时就已经宣判，此时已经没有不算示弱的选项。于是他切一块肉送入口中，经过烹调的肉已经几乎尝不出血腥味，口感自然也远超他曾经生啖的各色恶魔肉。肉块滑下喉咙，他感到胃和后背暖洋洋，得到补充的魔力在缓慢修复上午留下的伤口。

饭后，深谙两个家长脾性的尼禄主动收拾餐桌和厨房，随后早早洗漱完毕钻进客房，关上门后喘一口气。他说不清方才的压力从何而来，毕竟但丁看起来心情不错，维吉尔也不算什么挑剔的食客，但客厅里的空气都有些凝滞，拖着他的胃一起下沉。放松下来之后，他干脆提前钻进被窝，希望一觉醒来能继续赶路。他现在宁愿面对十来个吵闹的孩童，也不想照顾这两个摸不透心思的老家伙了。

  


第二天清晨，尼禄睁开眼之前就先听到结冰的窗户咔咔作响，覆在玻璃上的薄冰被阳光晒出几道裂痕。雪已经停了，冬天的阳光勉强足够把积雪的顶层融化，雪水又在冰冷的空气里迅速结冰，窗台和路面上平整的弧度闪闪发光。年轻人见暴风雪已经结束，欣喜地冲下楼准备出门，正撞见但丁递给他一袋子恶魔材料，请他捎带给妮可。他拉开袋子看一眼，银色鳞片混作一堆，闪着眼熟的蓝光。但丁替他扎紧袋口，拍上他的肩膀，压低声音说：“昨天打架刮掉了你爸几片鳞，机会难得，不如拿去学术研究一下。” 

尼禄大惊失色，但丁却再三保证维吉尔对此事绝无异议。年轻人迟疑着看一眼楼上，主卧没有动静。但丁目送他出门，他听见背后事务所大门关上的声音，深吸一口冷气踩在结了薄冰的路面上。

  


约莫中午时分，维吉尔才顶着黑眼圈下楼。他昨夜轻手轻脚去楼下的卫生间，试图把胃里沉重的肉块吐出来。但身体违背意志，拒绝交还珍贵的食物。他想起自己第一次吃下恶魔肉，身体同样不受控制，最后吐出来的东西比吃进的多。他认真思考直接摘除胃袋的可能性，但身体已经消耗过多魔力用于再生，得到的补偿杯水车薪。此时制造新伤只会拖慢恢复速度，在胜利女神的天平上为但丁增添砝码。

他也不急于回去睡觉，寒冷的空气使他过于清醒，独属于深夜的寂静舒适地包裹他。于是他站在黑暗里看窗外的街道。风已经停下，路灯的黄色暖光里还有几片雪花在缓慢下落，路上空无一人。他站一会儿，之前捂热的皮肤开始发凉，便又回到楼上去。他裹着寒气钻进被窝时但丁发出一些意义不明的咕噜声，温热的身体却没有躲开。之后一夜无梦。

维吉尔洗漱完毕，从桌上的杯里灌下一大口咖啡，发现咖啡已经冰冷。这时他的弟弟端了个盘子从厨房出来，殷勤地放到他面前：“昨天的剩菜，我帮你热好了。” 

维吉尔瞪他一秒钟，一手抄起盘子往但丁脸上扣，一手去抓沙发上的阎魔刀。但丁熟练地用骗术师晃过，同名大剑在手中成形。几招过后，但丁强压住有些不稳的气息，还要伺机贴脸瞬移挑衅兄长。维吉尔不堪其扰，脊柱处分出一条银蓝长尾撕裂空气，抽打在但丁方才站立的位置，事务所的地板木屑飞溅。这正中但丁下怀。他闪现在兄长背后魔化，左手拽住尾巴绞上两圈拉近，右手顺势将大剑捅入对方脊背。新生的尾巴暂时还比原本的短上一截，在真魔人粗壮的小臂上缠绕两圈后剩余的尾尖够不着但丁的脸。长尾伴随着被捅穿的疼痛绞紧了但丁的手臂，炸起的鳞片在坚硬的魔化皮肤上发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。年长的半魔从不言败，但双方都心知肚明他此时的魔力已经不足以支撑他完全魔化。作弟弟的几乎已经再次尝到了胜利的甜美滋味，但挤压他手臂的力度突然松开，随后尖锐的疼痛贯穿胸口，使他想起对抗Urizen时被触手扎穿的痛感。他为这意外的惊喜低声发笑，他的兄长处于劣势时总能爆发出令人惊艳的战斗意志，只是如今已经鲜有能压制维吉尔的强敌。

但丁主动解除了魔化，作为战斗结束的示好。胸口仍插着的长尾使他呕出一口血来，从他背后穿出的尾尖也汇集伤口渗出的血液，淅淅沥沥在地上滴出一小滩。他不急着要兄长收回尾巴，反倒伸手赶在对方收起之前抓住尾根，把人拉近。维吉尔也不好过，这一拉使得他被更深地串在魔剑但丁上，不由自主地挺腰抗拒。同时他感觉到但丁贴上来，耳畔温热的吐息夹杂着血腥味，背后的手摩挲着尾根处贴合皮肤的细密鳞片。他该死的兄弟不知什么时候已经勃起了，此时迫不及待地磨蹭他的臀缝。

但不可否认的是，维吉尔自己也有些兴奋。他利落地从弟弟胸口拔出尾巴，不顾但丁因为倒刺发出的惨叫。后者倒也心照不宣，将大剑收回体内，转而用手指着迷地抚摸维吉尔腹部快速愈合的伤口。蓝色的魔力迅速修补着破损的组织，很快这一处皮肤连疤痕都不剩。于是游走在腹部的手指乘势从沿衣物破口钻入，揉搓平坦的胸部和逐渐充血的乳头。但丁的另一只手探向更下方的隐秘缝隙，发现那里已经在战斗和痛楚的双重刺激下变得潮湿。他嗤笑出声，被兄长转头瞪一眼，于是专心抚摸扣弄对方的雌穴，又偏过头去舔咬他的耳垂。维吉尔被伺候得舒服，仰起头靠在弟弟肩上，小幅度地挺腰蹭他的手。尚未收回的尾巴也亲昵地攀上但丁的脖子，尾尖抚过脸颊留下几道浅淡血印。

凭借对兄长身体的了解，但丁很快将他送上第一波高潮。维吉尔不加掩饰的呻吟让但丁硬得发痛，只将对方的皮裤褪到膝盖就急不可耐地拉下自己的裤链。粗大的阴茎在肉缝间蹭了几下就往里面捅进去，借着二人体液的润滑挤满了湿润的甬道。维吉尔还未从前一阵快感中缓过神来，身后的但丁就急切地顶撞起来。本要脱口的斥责也在喘息中支离破碎，他不受控制地夹紧了腿，上半身向前倒去。面前并没有墙，但丁一时也不打算挪动半步，于是维吉尔尴尬地撑在自己的膝盖上，尾巴收拢来缠住但丁的脖子保持平衡。

在但丁快而猛的攻势下，维吉尔很快无法保持这个微妙的姿势。他的手从膝盖上滑落，腰也塌下去，胯骨却还被对方捏住，几乎是被拎起来往后撞。他踢但丁一脚，后者才跟着放低重心，跪在地上，顺势将哥哥拢在身下。维吉尔的尾巴再次被拽住，迫使他上半身抬起一点，腰却几乎要贴到地上。他生出错觉来，感到但丁像要将他捅个对穿，报复他之前用尾巴来的那一下。可是这不公平，我明明也被挂在剑上，他用混沌的脑子吃力地想。他的兄弟肆意驾驭他如同指挥一匹驯服的母马，下半身却像狗一样操他。或许是被情欲冲昏了大脑，他甚至没觉得有什么不妥，只是渴求更多刺激。快感堆积在交合的部位，让他的大腿酸软发麻。随着但丁愈发深入的冲撞，他的甬道不受控地收缩起来。被支配和填满的满足感在脑中炸开，他被钉在但丁的性器上抽搐，眼泪混着涎水滴在地上。

一些浊液从交合处缓慢流出，混进地上各种体液和地板碎片的狼藉中。事务所短暂地陷入安静，只有尚未平复的喘息声。

这时门边意外传来了急促的脚步声，伴随着熟悉的咒骂。尼禄一把推开事务所的大门，这次头发和衣服上沾了不少冰碴，大声抱怨：

“这路根本没法走，你们知道我在十米的坡上耽误了………WHAT THE——————”


End file.
